Becky Calls the Baby Stupid/Gets Grounded Deleted Scenes
Cast *Kayla as Becky *Kimberly as Kate *Kendra as Female British Police Officer *Brian as YankieDude5000 and Kazuo Miyazaki *Salli as Sarah West *Ivy as Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham *Joey as PaRappa the Rapper and Sonic the Hedgehog *Julie as Sakura Hamada Transcript ("After Becky and her family had dinner, her mother called YankieDude5000 and his friends on the phone and told them about what Becky did and they will be so furious at her. Soon Becky and her mother went to a large police station in their neighborhood.") to: A large police station in western London. Becky is in severe trouble with the police. *Female British Police Officer: Becky, your behavior at the hospital today is very abysmal! You had called Brian Wallcroft's new baby sister Erika stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life at the same time and even worse....louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU ENDED UP SETTING THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE!!! AND FOR ALL THE BAD AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM GOING TO YOUR FAVORITE FAST FOOD PLACES AND DOING EVERYTHING BY YOUR FAVORITE COMPANIES EVER AGAIN!!!! AND STARTING TOMORROW,YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY ARE TO APPEAR IN HIGH COURT OF JUSTICE IN STRAND, CITY OF WESTMINSTER, LONDON AND IF YOU ARE FOUND GUILTY OF WHAT YOU HAD DONE TODAY, YOU'LL BE SENTENCED TO 18 DAYS IN THE CELL IN THE BARON'S FORTRESS IN HAVEN CITY AND YOU WILL STAY THERE UNTIL HALLOWEEN MORNING!!! *screen stops shaking and returns to normal as Becky and her mom leave the police station. *Kate: 1700% I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, BECKY!! WHEN WE GET BACK HOME FROM THE POLICE STATION, YANKIEDUDE5000 AND HIS FRIENDS WILL BE EXTREMELY PISSED OFF AT YOU! *Becky and her mother arrived back home from the police station." *Kate: (offscreen) Becky, tell YankieDude5000, Sarah West, PaRappa the Rapper, Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham! What the fuck did you do?!! *YankieDude5000: 1990% OH!! (X40) BECKY, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU CALL BRIAN WALLCROFT'S NEW BABY SISTER ERICA STUPID!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID IS EXTREMELY DISRESPECTFUL TOWARDS THE CIRCLE OF LIFE AND EVEN WORSE, YOU ENDED UP SETTING THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRICE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE!!!!!! THIS IS WHY YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT AT ALL!!! THAT DOES IT!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR 900 QUADRILLION CENTILLION, CENTILLION, CENTILLION, CENTILLION, CENTILLION, CENTILLION MEGA INFINITE MILLENNIUMS!! *Olivia Flaversham: And we also brought you something! *Becky: What is it, Olivia Foaversham? *Olivia Flaversham: Your nappies! You'll be wearing nappies for the rest of your life!! *Sarah West: That's right, Becky. You'll be wearing nappies for calling Brian Wallcroft's new baby sister Erika stupid! That was very inappropriate! Before you wear nappies, I'm going to spank you!! *Becky: Ouch! (X40) *Fievel: Next, I will kick your ass! *Becky: Wa! (X45) *PaRappa the Rapper: Next, I will beat you up with a stainless steel baseball bat for hacking Lanmao's GoAnimate account! *YankieDude5000: Next, I will beat you severely for making a violent and offensive video out of me! *YankieDude5000: I agree with everyone. Now it's about time to let Mufasa from The Lion King, Goku and the Z Fighters from Dragon Ball Z, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Hinata from Naruto, Inuyasha and Kagome from Inuyasha and Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Lei Wulong, Forest Law, Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang from Tekken to come over and brutally beat you up severely! Mufasa, *to: A business friendly city park in northern London. A 17 year old Japanese schoolgirl with a brown ponytail named Sakura Hamada is crying over the death of her British friend Edwina who had died in a massive and gigantic deadliest fire that erupted all across the Pride Lands in Tanzania. The song "Let Me Be Your Wings" (End Title Duet), performed by Barry Manillow and Debra Byrd from Thumeblina plays while Sakura Hamada is alone crying over the death of her British friend Edwina. *Sonic the Hedgehog: Sakura Hamada, your boyfriend your age, Kazuo Miyazaki and I know how you are feeling today just because your British friend Edwina died in a massive, enormous and gigantic deadliest fire that erupted all across the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania after Becky called Brian Wallcroft's new baby sister Erika stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time. And also, we are very sorry about what happened all across the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania today. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Blaze, Charmy, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, your family, your boyfriend's family and I were watching the Ivory Soap Broadcast News about the Great Pride Lander Fire that happened today. *Sakura Hamada: No Sonic the Hedgehog and Kazuo Miyazaki. It wasn't your own faults. Edwina should've come back home early right before Becky called Brian Wallcroft's new baby sister Erika stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time!! *Sonic the Hedgehog: Do not cry Sakura Hamada. How about we can we go to McDonald's for something to eat and then we can watch the Woody Woodpecker and Friends *to: Becky's house the next day. *Kate: (offscreen) Thanks for donating all of Becky's stuff except her bed and blanket to the charity Sarah West! *Freedom League Guard 1: This is your cell. You will stay there until Halloween morning! Freedom League Guard 2: Oh yeah, and Baron Praxis! Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Deleted Scenes by Sarah West Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Grounded Videos by Timmyboy1980isback Category:Bad Language videos Category:Grounded Videos by YankieDude5000